A Witch Comes To Town
by kittenesque
Summary: One year on, Bella Swan decides that she is going to get over Edward. On the first night of Bella's efforts, she meets a mysterious stranger whom she only knows as Hermione. Heartbroken and amorous, Bella makes an unimaginable realisation. H/B Lesbian.


**CHAPTER 1**

I'm lying on my bed, feeling pretty depressed after my vampire boyfriend decided to break my heart and ditch me last year. However, today marks a new era; I'm going to make a change. After a year of the single life, I'm ready to make a comeback. I'm Bella Swan, back from the dead (almost literally) who has decided, as of today, to be rid of thoughts of Edward and move on with her life.

Enough of the numerous nights alone, wishing and yearning for a certain someone to leap in to my window, sweep me off my feet and whisk me away to a paranormal world. Tonight, Bella Swan is a new person. A _woman_. Not a silly little girl who lusts after supernatural beings who continuously break her heart. I want something real, something acknowledgeable and meaningful – something that I not just want; I _need._ I don't think I would mind indulging in some personal needs along the way, either.

Yes, I'm nearly 19 and I'm still a virgin. There's no doubt I've wanted to have sex but when your boyfriend is a celibate vampire who can't even kiss you properly without wanting to eat you – it's pretty hard to act on your desires. Conversely, it's all changing and tonight I'm going to mark that change. I'm going clubbing.

Forks' local 'discotheque' has never really exactly appealed to me - think a town hall with a few flashy lights and a perversely elderly DJ named Mick. But who am I to talk? The past couple of years have involved me frolicking around and bounding through trees with vampires whom I didn't know whether or not they were going to eat me. Tonight is the night for something normal, something short and sweet. I'm going to act my age, on my desires and have fun.

I leapt off my bed; rummaged through my old rickety closet and found my secret chest of drawers that I hadn't opened since the night I met Edward. It was a special set of drawers that I kept items of clothing that I wouldn't usually wear, but I hoped one day I could show Edward. However, despondently this perceptibly wasn't meant to happen so I decided that tonight would be its official premiere. I opened the first draw with my little mini key I kept clasped on the inside of my jean pocket. I dove into the pile of neatly sorted clothes and pulled out my favourite number. It was _perfect_. It was low cut, extra short and most importantly super tight; this little black dress clung to my every curve. I smiled to myself in my full-length mirror as I checked myself out. My hair was full of volume, my eyes were sexily smoky and my body in my dress ticked all the right boxes. _'Fuckable'_ was definitely my middle name tonight.

As the time approached 9 o'clock, I slipped on the finishing touch – killer heels. My black peep toe stilettos gave me a bit of height for my small but curvaceous frame. I grabbed my silver clutch from my dressing table and made my way downstairs. Knowing that Charlie usually fell asleep in front of the T.V at this time, I sneaked stealthily out of the front door.

The night was cool, the air was moist and I was ready for anything. The taxi was waiting for me outside of my modest home on time ready to take me to my destination. As I got in the door, I found I had slight trouble as I accepted the restrictions my skin tight dress gave me. I sat back into my seat, slightly embarrassed and noticed the driver giving me a look suggested I looked edible. Funnily enough, I recognised that look well, however with very different meaning to the drivers intentions behind the taxi-driver's look. I gave myself a symbolic pat-on-the-back as I thought of what my reaction might have been a year ago. The old Bella would have probably freaked and gone straight back inside and decided to rethink the night. However, I laughed inside as instead I gave him a salacious wink as I said 'Club Forks, if you would'.

"Anywhere for you, darling." He winked back at me. Strangely, this just added to my innovative confidence and I giggled. I knew I had a pleasurable night ahead of me; little did I know _how_ pleasurable.

As we approached the club, I noticed three of my friends from last year at Forks High sharing a smoke outside. I smiled; Mike was there - he was easy bait. I knew he'd found me irresistible from my first day in Forks; he practically dribbled every time he saw me. _Time to make a move, _I thought and began to make an entrance_._

I left the taxi and eyed Angela and Jessica as I walked towards them. Their mouths opened widely and gawped in awe as the new sexy Bella strutted like a pro, seeming unbelievable. However, I'd saved the best until last .Mike's face was a picture; I could have sworn his puppy-dog eyes travelled up and down my body at least 50 times.

"Are you coming in or what then, big boy?" I purred sweetly as I took his hand and led him inside. I could practically feel his shock radiating off his body behind me.

This was the first time I had been to a nightclub and to be perfectly honest, I was surprisingly impressed. It was dark and crowded but with plenty of potential temptation for my inevitable plans. The sounds of heavy dub-step and deep base fitted in well with the copious amounts of couples making out and in some cases more in the middle of the dance floor.

Whilst staring at the room with curiosity, Mike grabbed my waist, pulled me in closely to him and buries his face deeply into my nape. We grinded to the weighty beats as his hand began to travel all over my body and my eyes rolled back with the overwhelming sensations of this new experience. I had to admit I was a little bit nervous, and this did seem very out of the ordinary, but in order to move on I knew that this night was thoroughly necessary.

I turned towards Mike as Skream began to play and he began to forcefully attack my neck with kisses and licks. _Ew,_ I thought. But my new sexual dependency got the better of me and gladly gave Mike permission. His kisses grew more intense and travelled down my neck towards my breasts. I cupped his chin and obliged his lips to attach themselves to mine. As the song got heavier, he turned me around again and I could feel his large erection pressing against my behind. I smiled triumphantly as he concealed his mouth into my hair.

"I want to fuck you so badly, Bella Swan," he droned. The buzz of this statement sent shivers down my spine.

"I want to fuck your sweet ass until you scream my name so hard you –

Suddenly, Mike's sweet nothings drifted away from me as I caught sight of something most spectacular. It wasn't like anything I'd seen before. It was enticing, exciting and damn-right intriguing. _She_ was beautiful.

A stunning blonde girl wearing a striking tight red dress with sexily high stiletto shoe-boots was staring at Mike and me from the bar. She was exquisite. This feeling significantly confused me. I just wanted to reach out and touch her. She was absolutely remarkable, in a way that I could not possibly describe. _Wow Bella, you really have changed tonight_. I decided to try and ignore my odd desires and concentrate on fucking Mike.

_But I couldn't._

The girl continued to stare at me with stratagem. She was giving me a half smile, one that was terribly impossible to read. Was she flirting with me? Did she want me to come over? Whatever she was doing I couldn't possibly ignore her. I had to go over. My mind was going haywire as I felt my body being drawn to her, with inexplicable terms.

I unclasped Mike's hands and placed them on my hips. I then whispered sexily in his ear "Be right back, babe."

"I'll wait for you baby ok, ah… you look so fucking hot…" Mike literally dribbled.

"Err…okay, see you in twenty." I murmured and with that I began to make my way.

I strode up to the bar, ready to make my move on this amazing girl but to my amazement she was gone. I couldn't believe it. Bella Swan, about to make the biggest change in her life, about to chat up a _girl, _having feelings likea –

"I saw you dancing out there," a sweet English voice whispered in my ear. It was her. Her voice was raspy yet tender; almost exactly the way I had imagined.

Her hand slowly grabbed mine and our fingers became intertwined. She was out of this world and I tried to ignore my nerves rising to the surface. I could feel my breathing getting heavier as her breath on my neck excited me. Her other hand caressed me down my waist and stroked the part where my hips met my ass.

"You looked very sexy," she whispered again, her accent sending my body into overdrive. This was it. I was falling for her. Here and hard.

"I'm Hermione, what's your name?" she murmured into my neck, sending vibrations throughout my body.

"Er…Be-Bella. My name is Bella."

Embarrassment swept over me as I spluttered out this stupid statement. I was supposed to be effortlessly sexy and cool tonight, but I couldn't even say my own name.

"Well Bella, you have a very nice dress on if I must say. Although, I think it might look even better…off." She tenderly lifted the strap of my dress off from me shoulder and I felt it slowly slither down my arm. I involuntarily moaned quietly as I was starting to feel incredibly turned on. No one had ever made such suggestions to me and sounded so appealing. Mike was a little more abrupt and crude whereas Edward would never dream of looking at me in that way until we were married. I had to make the most of this.

"Do you want to go somewhere?!" I hastily blurted.

"Honey, I never thought you'd ask. I'm renting a room at Hotel Forks just around the road from here as I'm not local. It's a double room, I'm sure you'd be pleased to know. Call a taxi and I'll go and get my bag…" She saucily winked at me as she gaited towards the cloakroom. Her confidence sucked me in, why did she think I would care if she had a double room? But the fact was, I did care and rather shamefully, I loved it. I started after her, dialled the number for my taxi and watched her perfect ass move as she strutted away.

_What are you doing Bella? What the hell is going on? You're not a like this, so why are you so excited?_ I felt guilty when I felt the wetness pool inside my thong as I thought about Hermione and the things she might do to me tonight and all I'd ever dreamt about. _No Bella, don't feel guilty. You deserve to do what you want after what Edward did to you. Hehe, if only Edward could see me now._ I laughed hard inside and remembered how I used to have a thing for _male vampires_. Pffh, it sounded so pathetic now that I had Hermione. Even her sweet name stimulated me.

Just as I was in mid-thought about the woman of my dreams, I felt a soft hand descend down my arm. "Are you coming then, sweetie?"

So with no regrets, I followed Hermione outside where the taxi was awaiting us. A night for change was presenting itself, but was I going to take it? _Hell yes. _I followed Hermione as she beckoned me inside the vehicle and embraced the scandalous night that was about to occur.


End file.
